This project is important because it provides the public and congress with an understanding of the research advances that are being made with American tax dollars. The publication and dissemination of research results is a critical component of what the CCR Office of Communications does. Education and outreach are key components to our ability to achieve our mission. Accomplishments for this year include: Two issues of CCR connections to inform the public about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. Nine videos profiling CCR scientists to accompany CCR connections articles and to inform the public about research conducted at CCR. Sixteen summaries of important Journal papers to share via the web site: http://home.ccr.cancer.gov/inthejournals. Ten press items to inform the media about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. On the Web, this year we added the new educational tutorial to the Understanding Cancer series (http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/UnderstandingCancer): Understanding Targeted Therapies fro Lymphoma http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/understandingcancer/targetedtherapies. In addition the following tutorials were revised based on new research: Understanding Cancer and the Environment (http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/understandingcancer/environment) and Understanding Estrogen (http://www.cancer.gov/cancertopics/understandingcancer/estrogenreceptors). Oversight and maintenance of a Web site providing information about the CCR, its investigators, and the many scientific and research accomplishments made by our community. Development and maintenance of communication tools to effectively and efficiently disseminate information internally and externally. This year, the OC provided support to other offices in photography, developing videos, and in developing and presenting an educational program. Assisted with photography for the NIH Earth Day event. Collaborated with CCR's Office of Policy and Intellectual Property to revise videos to highlight technology discoveries and to upload the videos to their Web site. Collaborated with the Neuro oncology Branch to create a video for their Web site that was also shown at the NCI exhibit booth at the American Association of Clinical Oncologist annual meeting. Advised and assisted NCI's Office of Government and Congressional Relations and Office of Advocacy Relations in the development and presentation of two Project Cancer Education programs for congressional staff members and representatives of cancer research advocacy organizations. The programs are designed to inform attendees about new concepts in cancer care and research and to teach attendees about translational research. For the program, the OC created a video with cancer patients and also managed the multimedia components for the PCE events. Assisted the NCI Office of Communications and Education in the creation of a video for Cancer.gov and in the production of NCI Cancer Bulletin articles. Collaborated with the NCI Technology Transfer Office to develop a plan for videos for their Web site. The OC also collaborated with Dr. Ola Landgren in creating the multiplemyelomia.cancer.gov Web site to help increase clinical trials enrollment. Provided content for and review of the CCR Staff Scientists and Staff Clinician Newsletter. Wrote articles for the NIH Record and reviewed articles for the NIH Catalyst articles. Provided writing and editing support to CCR staff.